A conventional slide deck device of a vehicle is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-87166).
The slide deck device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a pair of left and right guide rails 6 extending in the forward/rearward direction that are fixed to the bottom of a luggage compartment formed in the back of a vehicle body, and a luggage floor 4 in the shape of a flat plate which covers the upper surfaces of the left and right guide rails 6.
The guide rails 6 are each shaped into a channel which is open at the end thereof at the vehicle exterior side. In addition, the left and right guide rails 6 are each provided, on an outer-side surface of a rear end portion thereof, with a roller 8 which is rotatable about a rotational shaft extending in the vehicle width direction and immovable in the forward/rearward direction relative to the guide rail 6.
A pair of left and right brackets 4a project downwardly from a front end of the lower surface of the luggage floor 4, and a roller 7 which is rotatable about a rotational shaft extending in the vehicle width direction is mounted to each of the pair of left and right brackets 4a.
The left and right rollers 7 are positioned inside of the pair of guide rails 6 and come in contact with the bottoms of the left and right guide rails 6, respectively. In addition, since the left and right rollers 8 each support the bottom of the luggage floor 4, the luggage floor 4 is slidable in the forward/rearward direction along the left and right guide rails 6.
Accordingly, if the luggage floor 4 on which luggage is placed is drawn out rearwardly with the back door, which is provided on the back of the vehicle, being open, the luggage can be pulled out to the rear of the vehicle.